Revolving around Polka Dots and Strawberries
by riesheee
Summary: Like I said, she's an idiot. The biggest idiot I have ever seen in my whole entire life... Darn it, why do I have to be infatuated with an idiot who wears polka dots and strawberries underwear? NxM. For CC. #3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in it. Higuchi Tachibana does.**

**Author's Note: A super late entry for Chu-heart 147's GA fanfic competition: Chu Challenge! I had no idea what to write so I just rushed this out. Read and review please!**

**Summary: Like I said, she's an idiot. The biggest idiot I have ever seen in my whole entire life... Darn it, why do I have to be infatuated with an idiot who wears polka dots and strawberries underwear? NxM. For CC.**

Revolving around Dots and Strawberries

* * *

Idiots just have to be _everywhere_.

I mean, come on! Why do I have to keep running into people with bird-sized brains who waste their entire day crying over a burnt lock? Who ever does that?

I guess the only exception is that infuriating pig-headed _girl_.

She has tons of hair—well, that sounds really exaggerating but hers are way more than mine anyway. If she didn't keep buzzing around my ear like some stupid housefly for so long that even my Alice controller started to twitch, I wouldn't have to resort to setting her ugly pigtails on fire, now would I? And right after I did that, she just had to start flailing her arms and charging around the classroom like some Spanish bull which had just caught my crimson eyes and screaming into my poor ears at the top of her lungs, "You burned it!" Yeah, that is _so_ going to help, Polka. In fact, I won't even be surprised if your whole body catches fire and your eccentric-weirdo inventor friend cannot even recognize your ugly body. Trust me, I won't feel sorry at all. When have you ever seen me look remorseful whenever I burnt you for the past seven hundred and forty-one times?

Make that seven hundred and forty-two times instead.

Like I said, she's an idiot. The biggest idiot I have ever seen in my whole entire life. She probably drank some stupidity potion when she was small and ended up like this. Or maybe she was born like this, though I find it highly unlikely as her parents seemed to be rather intelligent people, in my opinion.

I don't even know why people sympathize with her. How can you stand someone who complains for the next 24 hours about that-perverted-jerk-who-is-so-mean-towards-me-and-whom-I-hate-so-much and drips mucus all over your uniform and will never let go of you unless you shoot her to outer space with an Orange-Baka Gun (specially targeted for Sakura Mikan)? Well, I understand Tobita, since he apparently fell for that idiot the moment he first saw her—I would have killed him if he wasn't the class representative—and Imai, since she had the ill luck to meet that idiot so early in her life and has to be unfortunately associated with her in every way possible. But what about Ruka? What the heck does Ruka see in that ugly crybaby? He can do a lot better with someone else who isn't Polka or Permy instead of giving her a pitiful look and giving _me_ a look that says _you shouldn't have done that, Natsume._ Anyone can tell that he is totally smitten with her; even her stupid Shadow senpai can tell, too. If not for the fact that Ruka was my only best friend, not someone else, I would have murdered him ages ago.

Wait, did I just have a killing intent on Tobita and Ruka because they fell for Polka? No. Impossible. I am _so_ not jealous. Definitely not. How could I, Hyuuga Natsume—the only special star in the Elementary Division—go green-eyed for one stupid busybody girl? That can only happen if that's the last thing I do. I repeat: _if that's the last thing I do._ Seriously.

But I can't say that she's all that bad, because everyone has their good and bad points, although her bad clearly overpowers her good. I'm sure that many people will start to go after her if she let her ugly pigtails down because she looks way better with her hair down. I'm not saying she's pretty or anything, though. She just looks _slightly_ better. Anyway, if any other guy dared to lay a finger of even cast her a glance that included several motives, I will make sure I personally send each and every one of them burning in hell. And let me clarify: I am not jealous. I am just… protecting that dense idiot from lecherous people who are especially very common in her Special Abilities Class. For example, the most dangerous of all would have to be Tonouchi who probably got 17 girls pregnant in the Academy already. Not forgetting Shadow, of course. I bet he had been eyeing Polka since the start of the year and plans to two-time his weird multi-clone girlfriend Harada. Special Abilities are idiots in majority. I'm glad I'm not one of them.

Another good thing about her is that smile, grin, laugh, beam—whatever you call it. Though it obviously shows how annoying and obnoxious she is, it does make anyone feel better. I used to find it really irritating at first because not only does she cry, she smiles for every single thing, even when I bash my fist on her head and she just gives me a silly grin and apologizes repeatedly for telling me to accept _poor _Permy's feelings. The only conclusion I can come to is that her smile is one of the greatest things in the world, but it can be improved if only her teeth did not carry that tinge of yellow. She probably uses some cheap one-star toothpaste, or even worse: expired no-star toothpaste. To think that I once kissed such a person… how grossly disgusting.

Well, now I just wasted ten minutes of my time thinking about that idiot which I could have used to read one chapter of my manga. This is the worst thing about her—she just can't stop barging into people's thoughts whether intentionally or not. And now she has to obstruct my perfect field of vision by marching up to me with pouted lips and flushed cheeks and putting her face inches away from mine, so close that I can smell… mm, this is strawberry, definitely. It's so sweet that I can… wait, what in the world am I thinking? Get that image out of your head now, Natsume. You should be ashamed of yourself. Ah, that voice is really distracting, _her_ voice, no less. What is she saying? Something about perverted jerks and you'd-better-apologize-to-me-right-now. Regardless, I am going to ignore her. Give her a hostile stare and look out of the classroom window just to piss her off—her furious, puffed-up cheeks are kind of cute, actually—and isn't that the stupid mind-reader laughing right in my face?

My God, yes, it is _him_. The only person in the class who has that permanent grin plastered to his face.

Well then, happy reading my thoughts, Yome, because you haven't got much life left. Yeah, you'd better run to some place where I can never get you, because right after I stop thinking about the idiot facing me, I'm coming after you.

Darn it, why do I have to be so infatuated with an idiot who wears polka dots and strawberries underwear?


End file.
